Le pouvoir des souhaits
by Mytsuki
Summary: Et si nos souhaits pouvaient avoir un impact sur notre vie? Et si par hasard le monde de Naruto en découvrait les conséquences? Il faut toujours faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite, car il pourrait se retourner contre toi....
1. L'arriver

Salut vous tous!! tout d'abord je voudrais vous dire que dans cette fic il y aura beaucoup de chose qui n'est pas comme dans le livre de Naruto pour le bon fonctionnement de l'histoire =). Donc je voulais également vous demander de ne pas me harceler de message comme quoi j'ai plein de faute parce que je sais que je ne suis pas une " bolle " en français. J'espère avoir plein de bon commentaire signe que vous aimer ma fic!

Plusieurs personnage sont de moi et aussi de mon amie Yuna. Sauf, bien entendu, les perso de Naruto et aussi 3 autres.

Je voudrai également spécifier que j'ai rajouter des choses ou des noms pour le bien de l'histoire dont exemple : tsunade je lui ai rajouter un nom de famille =P

* * *

**Le pouvoir des souhaits**

C'était un soir, en fait, tout ce qu'il y a de normal. Je lisais mon livre préférer, lorsque ma sœur me dérange pour m'énerver comme toujours.

Vera : C'est quoi tu lis Maraa??!!

Moi: Un livre…

Vera: Et c'est quoi?!?!

Moi: C'est Naruto….

Van: Ah ! C'est ce que tu m'as déjà raconté avec le Démon Renard et tout ça? Raconte-moi ce que tu lis en ce moment

Moi: OK, Assit toi sur mon lit.

Ma sœur et moi étions mortes de rire lorsque je lui racontai le passage où Naruto se faisait passer pour Sasuke. Lorsque nous retrouvons enfin notre sérieux, Vera regarda l'heure et s'écria qu'elle devait aller se coucher maintenant aussi non elle est bougonne le matin. En fait, j'aurais dû me coucher à ce moment d'ailleurs mais ... je pas pu m'empêcher de continuer ma lecture. Je fini par m'endormir en m'imaginant que je faisais parti de l'histoire moi aussi. Une Ninja doué, plein de mystère avec des villages cachés sortit tout droit de mon imagination. La dernière pensée que j'eus avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée fut celle où j'aurais aimé être la fille du cinquième Hokage, Tsunade et où par un malheureux accident, ** baille fortement **…..Comme dans un de mes rêves. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon rêve se serait produit pour vrai. Je crois en faite que j'ai en quelque sorte rentré dans le livre que je lisais.

Alors que je venais à peine de m'endormir, je fus aussi tôt réveillé au contacte soudain de la terre et de l'herbe glacée. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ce n'est pas un rêve, un rêve n'est pas douloureux comme ça.

Moi: Mais qu'est-ce que ...

Coupé par une crise de douleur et d'une soudaine fatigue, j'eus tout juste le temps de prendre conscience de mes blessures, mais surtout mon apparence, avant de m'évanouir porté par des bruits de pas.  
Quand je repris conscience, je me sentais étrangement bien. Cette odeur, cette chaleur, ce confort et cette voix était si merveilleuse.

Maraa _**: Attendez, j'ai bien entendu ? Une voix ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Attendez, on est en mouvement là ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!**_

???: Je me demande d'où elle vient.

???: Qui sait ? C'est tout de même étrange.

???: Oui, elle a tombée comme ça, là, sans raison et dans une de ces états.

???: Dit, tu as une idée peut-être de où peut provenir ce genre de vêtements ? Je n'en avais jamais vu au par avant.

???: Moi non plus en faite ...

Maraa : _**Mais c'est qui ces mecs? De quel droit critique-t-ils mon linge ?**_

???: En tous cas, il faut vite l'emmener au village pour la soigner

???: Espérons seulement qu'elle n'ai pas été attaquée par des Ninja.

Ninja?! Quoi, mais de quoi ils ... Oh mais ça me revient maintenant. Je lisais Naruto quand je ... me suis retrouvé dans cette forêt et ensuite j'ai vu mes blessures et ... et, et je commence à avoir une horrible migraine. Si ça continu ma tête va exploser à force de vouloir comprendre l'impossible, si je peux dire ... Allons-y une étape à la fois.

Premièrement, réussir à ouvrir mes yeux. Étape qui me demanda énormément d'énergie, mais réussi (avec peine). Je n'ai pu qu'entrouvrir mes yeux et aussi tôt les rayons de soleil m'aveuglèrent. Je ne mis que quelque seconde à retrouver une vision normale. La première chose que su, fut que j'étais en mouvement rapide comme si je courrais. Première incompréhension, sa commence bien. Réessayons de nouveau, d'abord les yeux. Cette fois, je pus tourner légèrement la tête et ce coup si se fut pour entrevoir la nuque d'un garçon.  
Justement, en parlant de lui, il a sûrement senti mon sursaut de surprisese car il tourna légèrement la tête pour me regarder. Épuisé, je refermai mes yeux et m'endormis en me remémorent son petit sourire mais surtout ses yeux.

???: Hey, Vince, je crois qu'elle a finalement reprit conscience.

Vince: Tant mieux. Au moins elle sera vite rétabli ...enfin j'espère…

À peine arrivé au village, tout un groupe d'équipe médicale arriva pour aussitôt m'enlever de ceux qui m'ont, en quelque sorte, sauvé.  
Deux jours plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas émergé de mon ''Coma'' disons. Ce n'est qu'au début de la troisième journée que je me réveillai. Mais je n'étais pas pour au temps en états de parlé. D'apparence extérieure, je ressemblais à un zombie ...

Bah c'est l'opinion de moi-même quand je me suis aperçu dans le miroir dela petite chambre d'hôpital. J'ai eu l'air d'une attardée quand le médecin est venu, avertit sûrement par l'infirmière hystérique, me posé des questions ...  
Pourtant, mon esprit est intacte. Elle va à vive allure sans s'arrêter. Mais mon corps ne semble pas là, déjà que j'ai eu toute la misère du monde à utiliser mes bras pour me redresser. J'ai beau vouloir lui répondre clairement, ma bouche ne s'ouvre pas. Je le plein, il se découragera peut-être vite. J'espère car en faite je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à ses questions. C'est pour dire que je ne le regarde même pas quand il parle.

Ils se sont succédé tour à tour, pour réussir à m'arracher un mots, aussi minuscule soit-il. Deux jours, deux jours qu'ils me harcèlent de question et qu'ils n'ont rien de moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas retrouvé ma voix (J'ai retrouvé un langage correcte au bout de cinq heures) mais parce que je n'ai aucune motivation pour quoi que se soit.  
________________________________________________________________

???: Hey Vince !

Vince: Oh Salut Ryo, ça va ?

Ryo: Oui très bien toi ? Oh et au faite, comment va la mystérieuse fille qu'on a trouvé

Vince: Moi je vais bien, mais elle ... hum c'est difficile à savoir.

Ryo: Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! Répondit-il soudainement inquiet

Vince: J'en sais pas plus que toi, si se n'est qu'elle semble absente. J'y allais justement pour vérifier par moi-même, joins-toi a moi.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, les médecins découragés ce demandèrent quoi faire.

Doc 1: Je pense qu'il n'a plus rien à faire. Commença le plus anciens des médecins

Doc 2: Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être unNinja spécialisé ? avança un second docteur.

Doc 3: Un espion ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Là voyez vous comme ninja ? répliqua le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Doc 4: Ne sous-estime jamais une femme ! Si ça se trouve, elle est plus forte que toi. Retranchent froidement la seule femme médecin du groupe

Suite à cette dernière phrase, le silence s'empara du petit attroupement près de la chambre de la dite femme. Tous analysaient le même problème depuis plusieurs jours et toujours aucun résultat. Ils devaient bien se rendre à l'évidence et de ce ranger du coter du plus vieux d'entre eux, qui avait déclaré un peu plus tôt : Il n'a peut-être plus rien à faire''.

Doc 4: Elle ... elle est peut-être simplement sourde ou mu ... supposa la femme.

???: Non. Ça m'étonnerai qu'elle soit muette. Répondit d'un ton calme le nouveau arrivant.

Doc 1 : Oh ! Bonjour Vincent, pourquoi dites-vous cela et sans vous offensez ... que faites-vous ici ?

Vince: Nous sommes là pour avoir des nouvelles de la jeune fille que nous avons trouvée dans la forêt. Pour ce que je dis sur son sois disant mutisme, c'est simple avant qu'elle perde connaissance elle a parlé, enfin ...

Doc 3: qu'a-t-elle dit ?? Depuis qu'elle est ici elle refuse de parler pourtant.  
Vince: Étrange ... pour ce qu'elle a dit c'est : Qu'est-ce que ? Mais Ryo m'a dit qu'elle avait murmuré dans son sommeil ... Où est-il ??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pendant ce temps, dans notre vrai mondeà nous. Vera se réveilla pour une petite envie nocturne. N'arrivant pas à dormirpar la suite, elle se dit qu'elle irait bien piquer quelques livres Manga de sa sœur en secret (Comme toujours) Tant cas y être un Naruto (Comme toujours... lol). La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que la lampe de chevet était encore allumée et qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit. Deux choses étrange ; de un, elle ne laisse jamais sa lumière allumée et de deux, elle ne peut être au toillette car elle en sortait, elle-même de là. Quoi qu'il y en a une en haut.

Vera: _**Bon prenons un livre vite avant qu'elle ne me voit ... Merde je ne sais pas le quel prendre de Naruto ! **_

À ce moment là, la toillette du haut fut le son si caractéristique d'une toillette qu'on vient de tirer la chasse d'eau. La panique prit Vera qui prit un des livres de Naruto et déguerpit dans sa chambre.  
Mais rien ne se passa. Maraa ne descendait toujours pas.

Vera : _**pourquoi les pas se dirigent vers la chambre de ... !! Mais se n'est pas elle ! C'est Maman. Mais alors où est-elle ?**_

Vera se leva pour retourner dans la chambre juste à côté d'elle.

Vera: _**WTF! ...**_Et oui, elle venait de réaliser que les couvertes n'était pas déplacé comme si elle n'avait pas sortit de son lit et qu'un livre de Naruto était ouvert sur l'oreiller où est normalement supposer être sa tête. Comme si elle s'était endormit avec le livre sur le visage (Ce qui est totalement vrai mais elle ne le sait pas encore!)

Vera: _**Je te gage qu'elle se moque de moi et qu'elle est partit boire un verre de lait. **_

Tsss ! Donc, Vera retourna dans sa chambre, s'installa et regarda le quel des volumes elle avait prit.

_**Vera: Parfait !! C'est mon préférer, car le shippuuden commence et N..... Euh tous sont plus beaux que jamais ! **_

Après dix pages de lu,

Vera soupira. _**'' Si seulement je serais née dans ce monde ... Oh que j'aimerais être la fille de Tsunade, une fille forte au combat et aussi avoir (comme dans un de mes rêves) le démon du tigre à dent de sable dela rose noir et, et ... et que ... N *baille* m'aime ... ''  
**_  
Vera: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! * Bang* Aiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee !!! Maudite roche a la con !!! Tien prend ça ! Haha ! ... Aïe.

Secouant la main, la petite Vera regarda surprise la roche grosse comme une tête, briser en mille morceau par le coup qu'elle venait de donner.

_**Vera: Wooo ... j'ai manqué quelque chose là.'' Récapitule ... j'étais dans mon lit, lisant Naruto et alors que j'ai pensé que je voulais être dans son monde tout en laissant le livre sur mon visage (Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs ...) soudainement il fait clair et ... bleu. Des nuages, puis le gazon se rapprochant à une grande vitesse. Ensuite je chiale après la stupide roche qui ma blessé à la tête et ensuite mille morceau de la dite roche après avoir abattu mon poing de toute mes forces.**_

Vera: Bon! Première des choses : Où suis-je ?! Dans une forêt quel question stupide! Vu le nombre d'arbre ... Hum.

???: Bien. Maintenant que vous avez votre réponse, en partit, moi j'aimerais que vous me disiez maintenant qui êtes-vous ?

Vera_**: ... Hiiiii !!! Il m'a fait peur. Ce qu'il est mignon ! Un peu trop froid mais mignon.**_

???: Je vous ai posé une question, reprit-il décroissant les bras pour enlever sa capuche et de l'autre main prendre quelques Kunais, il continua en posant une autre question plus froidement : Êtes-vous uneNinja? Si oui ...

Vera: C'est fou ... il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Vincent.

???: ..., Surprit, il n'eut aucun réaction (Il se reprit alors et se mit en position de combat, levant bien haut ses armes.) D'où savez-vous mon nom ?!

Vera: NANII !!! C'est vraiment votre nom !!?_**O.o Oh oh ... Kunais Alerte ! Alerte ! ... Attendez, des Kunais? Ninja? Et son nom est Vincent ! Ce dernier n'a aucun rapport, mais alors ............................ NARUTO ?!?**_

Vincent: Je répète une dernière fois ! Qui êtes-vous ? Reprit-il fortement.

Vera: _**'' OK ! Pas de panique, je suis dans le monde de naruto ce n'est rien ^^..... O_o cest pas vrai je peux quand meme pas dire mon vrai nom, il va me prendre pour un extrateresse... ah je sais ! '', **_Je m'appelle Amy ...

* * *

Maraa : Alors???? Je sais c'est nul pour un commencement mais l'intrigue va bientôt arriver et...

Naruto _qui crit_: Et nous c'est quand qu'on arrive?!?

Yuna _qui arrive d' on ne sait ou en criant _: BAKA! Tu vas la fermer oui ?! Je chiale moi pour savoir quand j'arrive ?! non

Vera _soupir_ : Les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus être patient...

Neji : ... Tu ne devrais pas parlé, toi qui à un 1 ans de moins que lui.

Les 3 filles _regarde Neji avec de gros yeux_: Oo Wow... Mais c'est que sa parle ?! C'est une première !

Neji : ...

Maraa : Eh... Dit donc sa pas durée longtemps...

Neji : U.U' ... Reviews?

les 3 filles : O.O ...

Naruto : Oui comme il dit ! =D


	2. Ou suisje?

* * *

Salut vous tous!! tout d'abord je voudrais vous dire que dans cette fic il y aura beaucoup de chose qui n'est pas comme dans le livre de Naruto pour le bon fonctionnement de l'histoire =). Donc je voulais également vous demander de ne pas me harceler de message comme quoi j'ai plein de faute parce que je sais que je ne suis pas une " bolle " en français. J'espère avoir plein de bon commentaire signe que vous aimer ma fic!

Plusieurs personnage sont de moi et aussi de mon amie Yuna. Sauf, bien entendu, les perso de Naruto et aussi 3 autres.

Je voudrai également spécifier que j'ai rajouter des choses ou des noms pour le bien de l'histoire dont exemple : tsunade je lui ai rajouter un nom de famille =P

Note TRES importante : mon histoire se passe 1 semiane apres que naruto soit revenu de son entrainement de 2 ans avec Jiraya. Sasuke n'est jamais partit non plus et Gaara a toujours son demon malgres le fait qu'ils on voulu lui enleve, donc ils n'ont pas reussi .

* * *

** Le pouvoir des souhaits**

** 2. ou suis-je??**

_Vera: **'' OK ! Pas de panique, je suis dans le monde de naruto ce n'est rien ^^..... O_o c'est pas vrai je peux quand meme pas dire mon vrai nom, il va me prendre pour un extrateresse... ah je sais ! '', **Je m'appelle Amy ..._

Soudain, le noir enveloppa la vision de Vera, qui désormais s'appelle Amy. Dans le noir, seulement une petite lueur brillait plus loin. Amy décida de s'en approché ayant peur du noir. C'était une minuscule petite boule bleue qui brillait suspendu dans l'air, à la hauteur du cœur. Hypnotisé par la boule bleue, elle la toucha et c'est là que tout se passa en quelque seconde. Quand Amy eu touché la sphère une explosion d'image avait remplit toute la place autour d'elle. Des souvenir défilait devant elle à une telle vitesse qu' Amy en eu le mal de cœur à la fin. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Le rêve de Vera fut réalisé: Elle était Amy Koichi, fille de Tsunade. Elle était dans le monde de Naruto ! Le monde redevient normal aussi vite qu'il avait disparu et le gars qui ressemble a Vincent dans Final Fantasy VII était encore là dans la même position, mais semblait légèrement inquiet.

Vincent: Vous allez bien ?

Amy: Mytsuki ..., fut son seul mot avant de perdre connaissance.

Vincent sous le choc échappa son Kunais. Tous son corps tremblait encore après cinq minutes. Qui est cette fille ? Si elle connaît Mytsuki, il faut qu'il l'emmène immédiatement au village et la soigner au plus vite. Si cette Amy a des informations sur Mytsuki ... Ils feront tous pour les soutirer d'elle. Avec un visage sombre il prit la jeune fille et disparu parmi les arbres.

* * *

Quelque par a des milles de la,

Une ombre se déplaçait de branche en branche à une trop grande vitesse pour l'identifier. La nuit était maintenant tombée et l'absence de la lune se faisait fortement sentir. Que du noir, mais cela ne dérangeait en rien l'ombre en mouvement. Elle s'arrêta en silence et s'accroupit légèrement entre les branches pour regarder le petit feu de camp juste à quelques mètres de sa cachette. Sa silhouette se confondait parfaitement dans les ombres de cette nuit sans lune, impossible pour la petite troupe de Ninja de la repérer.

L'ombre: '' _**Des ninjas du village de la roche ... Vous n'auriez jamais dû allumer ce feu ''**_

Un sourire carnassier se dessina alors qu'elle venait de faire cette réflexion. Dans un bond silencieux, elle sauta sur le plus proche des quartes hommes qui cria aussitôt, alertant ainsi les autres. Les cries fut bref, éteins par les griffes de la bête. L'un après l'autre, le montres les décapitas sens sourciller. Le massacre fini, la bête se releva de tout son long. Elle se tenait trop loin du feu pour voir son visage, mais de sa hauteur nul ne pouvait douter que cette créature était en faite un humain.  
Repartent aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant ce campement sans dessus dessous ainsi que quartes corps sans vie. Personne ne sera ce qu'il c'est passé, alors personne ne sera non plus combien on pouvais voir de fureur et de mépris dans ses yeux d'un noir pure et sans pupille.

* * *

Les premiers rayon de soleil se décidèrent enfin a se montrer pour chasser la noirceur de cette nuit mouvementer. Envahissant de plus en plus la chambre de jeune homme blond, celui-ci se réveilla doucement au contacte de cette douce chaleur sur sa peau basané. Deux perles bleu azur s'ouvrirent paresseusement pour rencontrer le plafond de la chambre et se refermèrent quelque secondes après, éblouit par la lumière.

Naruto se retourna sur le ventre en grognant légèrement en essaient de se remémorer son rêve. Le porteur de kyuubi ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se sent bizarre, comme si quelque chose allait changer. Ne réussissant gère a se rappeler, il se leva et prit bon petit déjeuner pour une fois, se doucha et se brossa les dent. Avant de sortir, Naruto se détailla dans le miroir et ferma les yeux quelque petite instant. Quand il les rouvrirent et se fit a lui même un sourire niais comme a son habitude et sorti en courant pour son entraînement, maintenant complètement réveiller.

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, c'était au tour de konoha de se réveiller.

* * *

_Quelque pars dans un repère top secret,_

Des murmures réveilla Amy de son étrange rêve. _**'' Pourquoi sont-il dans ma chambre ? Ils peuvent me laisser dormir ! Grrr si c'est Maraa je ... ''**_

???: Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ? S'inquiéta une voix de gars.

???: Elle doit certainement savoir quelque chose non ? Écoute, Moejy a reconnu son odeur sur cette Amy ... Répondit une deuxième voix de gars

???: Oui d'ailleurs, elle en a jamais parlé . Amy ... Amy quoi déjà Vincent ?, Répliqua la première voix.

Vincent: Je ne sais pas, elle ...

A partir de la, Amy n'écouta plus. Il a bien dit Amy ? La deuxième voix n'était-elle pas celle dans son rêve ? Celui qui ressemblait a ... _**''Non, minute ! L'autre l'a appelé Vincent ? Mais ce n'est pas un rêve alors, je suis vraiment dans le monde de Naruto! En plus il y a Vincent de Finale !''**_

Amy ne pu réprimer l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux quand son nez lui dictât, qu'a l'odeur, qu'elle devait être dans un hôpital. La première chose qu'elle vu fut un clone de Cloud.

Amy: Cloud ... je suis au paradis. Laissa-t-elle échapper, ironiquement en fermant les yeux, riant doucement.

Vincent: Et bien Ryo, on dirait bien que toi aussi tu lui rappel quelqu'un.

Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils dans une intense réflexion. Il regardait la jeune fille qui avait entreprit de ré ouvrir ses yeux, résigné à se réveiller **'' Pourquoi m'a-t-elle appelé ainsi? Nous connait-elle ? Non, impossible a moins d'être du village.''**

Amy: Ou suis-je ? Pourriez-vous me dire par ou est Konoha, je dois y ...

Ryo: Hum, tu n'as pas à le savoir. C'est nous qui poserons les questions et ensuite tu auras des réponses OK ?

Vincent: Il voudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Ajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle voulait répliquer.

Amy: _**''Non mais ils sont gonflé de me faire un interrogatoire des mon réveille ! En plus, moi j'ai été polie contrairement a eux Tsss ''**_

Vince: 1- Qui es-tu ?

Amy: Amy Koichi, répondit celle-ci en soupirant. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, reprit-elle plus agressivement en voyant leur réaction pas subtile du tout.

Les deux garçons avaient sursauté fortement en reculant quand il entendirent la réponse et se regardaient avec de gros yeux. Vincent partit soudainement parler au responsable de l'hôpital tandis que Ryo prit Amy et l'entraîna avec lui sans faire réellement attention. Ils l'obligèrent à s'asseoir dans une sorte de bureau sans fenêtre et prirent place face a elle.

Amy: _**'' Et merde, ils ne sont pas gentil comme dans final on dirait bien. Cette pièce... , on dirait que je suis dans un film policier ou on interroge les criminels ha ! Mais sans la vitre-miroir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste ?! ''**_

Ryo: Bon *soupir* Maintenant dit nous d'où tu viens ?

Inquiète, elle répondit calmement: Konoha ...

Ryo: Bien ..., il la regarda soudainement avec un regard noir et reprit ; Ou est-elle ?

Prit au dépourvu Amy en oublia sa peur quelque instant. De qui parlait-il? Elle se risqua même à leur demander, ne voyant vraiment pas.

Vince: Ne fait pas l'innocente, nous savons que tu es rentré en contacte avec elle. Nous ne répèterons pas trois fois : Ou est-elle ?, retrancha celui-ci en haussant le ton.

Ryo regarda sa réaction avec aucune émotion. Elle semblait effrayer par le haussement de ton de Ryo. Quoi de plus normal ? Même lui a ressentit un certain malaise. Son meilleur ami ne perd jamais patience aussi vite '' C'est mauvais signe ... aussi bien intervenir avant que ... ''

Amy : MAIS DE QUI VOUS PARLEZ A LA FIN !! S'énerva-t-elle.

Surprit par la soudaine colère de la jeune fille, ils reculèrent en sentent un chakra des plus étrange envahir la petit pièce.

Ryo: Du calme, calmez-vous tous les deux. Écoute Vince, je pense qu'elle ne sait vraiment pas de qui nous parlons la. Mlle Koichi dit moi, connaissez-vous une certaine Mytsuki ?

Vince: Ryo c'est ridicule ! Moejy a reconnu sont odeur sur elle ! Il y a de forte chance qu'elles se sont vues tout récemment. En plus elles étaient blessée, elles se sont peut-être fait attaquer ou bien ... c'est elle qui la attaqué

Ils se retournèrent vers elle et attendirent des explications.

Amy : _**' Réfléchit, réfléchit! Mytsuki, pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ? ' **_

Puis soudain tout lui revient en mémoire.

_*Flashback*_

_**// Hey Vera ! J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit ou j'étais un personnage de Naruto ! Tu étais la aussi et on était les filles de Tsunade Koichi ! Toi Amy et moi Mytsuki et tu sais quoi ? Vincent et Coud était la aussi mais Cloud s'appelait Ryo et Vincent mais les gens ne l'appelle comme ça mais plutôt par son surnom Vince et il y avait des nouveaux villages dont mon préférer le ``Cœur de la terre `` bizarre comme nom hein ?! Mais son vrai nom c'est Tuski no Kuni parce que ... ''**_

Le visage d' Amy était ruisselant de larme. Elle porta ses mains vers son visage, comme si elle voulait empêcher les sanglots de sortir de sa bouche. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était bien réveiller et que ce n'était pas un rêve. Sa sœur ... Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire maintenant ? Elle est prit dans ce monde, Quoique pour le moment ça ne la dérange pas, un jour elle s'ennuiera de sa véritable Mère mais ne pourra rentrer chez elle. _**'' Le cœur de la terre ... Tuski no Kuni ''  
**_

Amy: ... le cœur ... de la terre. Je ... je suis à Tuski no Kuni !

Vince/Ryo: Comment vous ... ?

Ils ne finirent pas leur phrase, car Amy était maintenant à genoux a terre tête baissée dans ses mains. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Et comment sait-elle ou elle est ? Personne ne connait l'existence de ce village caché !

Amy: My ... Mytsuki ! Pleura-t-elle de plus belle en se mettant en petite boule accroché à la patte de sa chaise. Ma sœur …rajouta-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

Les garçons en faillirent tomber par terre. Amy est donc la sœur de la recherchée ? Mais pourquoi ...impossible !?

Vince: je croie ... qu'ils seraient préférable qu'elle se repose vu son état. Tu peux t'en charger ?

Ryo: Non, j'ai une mission dans quelque heures. Que vas-tu faire ?

Vince: Ni toi, ni moi ne peut s'occuper d'elle en ce moment. Je vais chercher mon frère, il aura pour mission de s'occuper d'elle. De plus, je dirais qu'elle va peut-être se confier a lui ...

Ryo: le connaissant ... peut-être. De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra nous voir toute suite.

Ils partirent chacun de leur coté, l'un avec leur nouvelle invité endormi. Ryo était de plus en plus intrigué par Amy_**. '' Je ne réussirai jamais à les comprendre c'est deux la. Je ne comprends pas une chose quand même : Pourquoi dit-elle que Mytsuki est sa sœur ? N'a-t-elle pas dit s'appeler Koichi? '' **_Ryo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en constatent qu'elles ont, a première vu, le même caractère_**. '' Par contre, elles ont quelque chose d'étrange ... Et puis, ce nom, Cloud, c'est exactement ce que Mytsuki a dit en me voyant... ''**_

* * *

Maraa : alors alors?! je sais je sais il n'est pas long mon chapitre ne me chiacaner pas!

Naruto _qui arrive en courant_ : heyyyy!! tu n'a pas beaucoup parler de moi * boude*

Yuna _U_u_* :*soupire* .....

Amy : ne chiale pas naruto au moins tu apparais un peu non? * fouille dans le script * ne t'inquiète pas dans le prochain tu es beaucoup plus présent tien regarde!

Naruto : YES!!! mais ..attend cest quoi sa ? O_O

Yuna _qui arrache le sript des mains de naruto_ : moi c'est ou que j'apparais??? * fouille fouille *

Maraa _^^" _: euhhhhh tu verras * reprend SON script

Naruto : reviews???


	3. Une mission ?

* * *

Salut vous tous!! tout d'abord je voudrais vous dire que dans cette fic il y aura beaucoup de chose qui n'est pas comme dans le livre de Naruto pour le bon fonctionnement de l'histoire =). Donc je voulais également vous demandez de ne pas me harceler de message comme quoi j'ai plein de faute parce que je sais que je ne suis pas une " bolle " en français. J'espère avoir plein de bon commentaire signe que vous aimer ma fic!

Plusieurs personnage sont de moi et aussi de mon amie Yuna. Sauf, bien entendu, les perso de Naruto et aussi 3 autres.

Je voudrai également spécifier que j'ai rajouter des choses ou des noms pour le bien de l'histoire dont exemple : tsunade je lui ai rajouter un nom de famille =P

Note TRÈS importante : mon histoire se passe 1 semaine après que naruto soit revenu de son entraînement de 2 ans avec Jiraya. Sasuke n'est jamais partit non plus et Gaara a toujours son démon malgré le fait qu'ils on voulu lui enlevé, donc ils n'ont pas réussi .

* * *

**Le pouvoir des souhaits**

**3. Une mission**

Ils partirent chacun de leur coté, l'un avec leur nouvelle invité endormi. Ryo était de plus en plus intrigué par Amy_**. '' Je ne réussirai jamais à les comprendre c'est deux la. Je ne comprends pas une chose tout de même : Pourquoi dit-elle que Mytsuki est sa sœur ? N'a-t-elle pas dit s'appeler Koichi? '' **_Ryo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en constatent qu'elles ont, a première vu, le même caractère_**. '' Par contre, elles ont quelque chose d'étrange ... Et puis, ce nom, Cloud, c'est exactement ce que Mytsuki a dit en me voyant... ''**_

Le lendemain matin, Amy fut brutalement retiré de son sommeil.

Amy: C'est qui le crétin congénitale d'ordure d'homme préhistorique qui a osé me réveiller !?! Hurla-t-elle a en briser les tympans.  
Elle entendit un rire moqueur et puis un raclement de gorge suivit d'une voix grave :

???: Toi. Femme. Levez-toi !

Amy: Quoi !!! Dit-elle après un moment de silence, autant surprise que de colère.

???: Toi . Femme. Obéir. Moi !

Amy: T'es malade ou quoi ?! Jamais et arrête de te cacher dans l'angle de la lumière que je puisse voir ton visage de crétin fini a la noix !

Toc toc toc

Vince: Dit, j'ai entendu crier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe N ...

Amy: Kyyaaaaah! RENO!! Oh my god, OH MY GOD!! Kyyyaaaahh!

Reno/Vince: ... d'où tu connais se surnom ?

Le dénommer Reno, qu' Amy n'avait pas reconnu du a la lumière aveuglante, s'était déplacer pour accueillir son frère a la porte de la chambre. Donc plus de lumière intense et elle le reconnu tout de suite bien sur !

Amy: De quoi je me mêle ?!, répliqua celle-ci sur un ton dur.

Reno: Femme de caractère ... j'adore ! Dit-il juste avant de sortir avec le sourire

-Silence-

Amy avait des yeux ronds comme les poissons, avait-elle bien entendu ? Un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité.

Vince: Hum, peut importe. Son Vrai nom c'est Noah, c'est seulement ses amis proche qui l'ont appelé Reno. C'est mon petit frère et il s'occupera de vous pendant mon absence a moi et Ryo.

Ryo: Bonjour, avez-vous bien dormit ? Lança gaiment le nouvel arrivant.

Amy: ... oui, si ce n'est le STUPIDE CRÉTIN A LA CON qui m'a réveillé en ouvrant les rideaux, aussi non les oiseaux chante, la vie est belle ..., dit-elle ironiquement.

Reno: MOI AUSSI J'TADORE ! Cria le concerner depuis la cuisine.

La mâchoire d' Amy en tomba.

Vince: NOAH ! Sa suffit ! Et apporte son petit déjeuner !  
Ryo: Pardonne-lui son étrange humour. Vous vous y habituerez vite, vous verrez. Si vous vous sentez ...

Amy: Arrêtez de me vouvoyer S'il-te-plait !

Ryo: Euh ... d'accord si tu te sens mieux voudrais-tu nous dire ce qui vous est arrivez ? Vous vous êtes fait attaquer. ? Ou est Mytsuki ? Elle va bien ?!  
Plus il parlait, plus sa voix devenait troublé, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre. Pourquoi on-t-elle été séparé ?

Amy: Mytsuki ?! Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici ... Tous ce que je me souviens c'est que je tombais et j'ai heurté une roche et ensuite j'ai vu Vincent ... Et après toi ... c'est tout.

Tous: ...

Amy: Pour... Pourquoi tenez-vous t'en à savoir ou elle est ? Vous ne savez pas ? Elle a des problèmes ? Elle est recherchée ? Depuis quand ? C'est grave ? Ajouta-t-elle soudainement paniquée.

Reno était arrivé avec un plateau quand Amy ce mit à les questionner sur un sujet sensible. En entendant ses propos, le plateau repas tomba, on aurait dit, au ralentit pour se fracasser au sol. Vincent et Ryo se lancèrent un regard de malaise remplit de tristesse en regardent le jeune Reno. Celui-ci était sous le choc, blême.

Amy: Mais qu'a fait ma sœur ?!

Reno ouvrit grand les yeux, la bouche et regarda son frère pour une explication. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux semblant se retenir dont ne sais quoi. N'ayant aucune réponse autant de Vince que de Ryo, il partit précipitamment de la chambre sans rien dire.

Ryo: elle nous a ... quitté ... hum, ça va faire deux ans et demi ....

Amy: _**Elle est ... morte ?!''**_'' Et sans fut trop pour la pauvre Amy, qui s'évanouit.

* * *

_Sur un des nombreux terrien d'entraînement, près de konoha,_

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'une ombre regardait Naruto s'entraîner sans relâche. Le blond devait être absorber dans ses exercices pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer encore. Épuiser, le porteur de Kyuubi se laissa tomber a terre en soupirant de contentement. Ce qu'il aimait cette sensation qui se rependait dans ses muscles après les avoir exploites quasiment au max! Des bruits parviennent finalement aux oreilles de Naruto, qui n'était autre que son ventre réclament son attention. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil a sa montre, il découvrit avec horreur qu'il était déjà 11h30.

Naruto : **_Ah non! La vieille va me tuer..., _**se dit-il en se levant précipitamment et en courant vers le bureau de l'hokage le plus vite possible.

L'ombre ,qui n'avait rien manquée, se mit sourir montrant ainsi une ranger de dents plus que blanc et partit dans la direction opposer du jeune homme blond.

_-Quelque minute plus tard-_

Tsunade : ... Je vais m'en charger immédiatement. Laisser mo....

La porte du bureau explosa soudainement et un éclair jaune sauta quasiment sur son bureau.

Naruto : Yo la vieille! désoler du ret...

Tsunade _hurlant_: NARUTO! REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT!!

Naruto remarqua alors le bordel qu'il venait de créer. La porte était complètement détruite, les tonne de feuilles empiler normalement sur le bureau recouvert maintenant le sol et finalement il vit une femme tenant un enfant dans ses bras avec un regard affoler vers ses pieds, ou il y avait un corps d'une autre femme plus jeune que la première assommer sûrement par la porte. Visiblement elles s'apprêtèrent a sortir lors qu'il est arriver.

Naruto _O_o_: GOMEN!!!!!

Après avoir vérifier que la jeune fille allait bien, Tsunade les congédia et se rassit sur sa chaise en fermant les yeux. C'est a ce moment que choisit Sakura pour arriver, alerter par le bruit et les cries. D'abord surprise de voir le cadre de porte défoncer, elle resta figer devant un Naruto plutôt mal au milieu du désordre épouvantable. Réalisant que sa ne pouvait être que lui le coupable, la rose allait d'un pas menaçant vers celui ci.

Tsunade : SUFFIT! Naruto tu sais quel heure il est? Je ne t'avais pas dit d'être la pour 9h ?

Naruto : si... mais! j....

Tsunade : Pas de MAIS qui tienne !, elle prit les quatre rouleaux de mission a ses pieds et ouvrit celui du niveau B.

Naruto : Enfin une mission intéressante et un peu plus a mon niveau!, déclara-t-il réjouit

L'hokage le regarda du coin de l'oeil sautiller sur place impatient. Elle étouffa un ricanement en barrent une mission et prit le rouleau de niveau D en posant son regard sur le blond.

Tsunade : Comme tu ne t'es pas monter a l'heure que je t'ai convoquer et bien il est trop tard, j'ai du la donner a quelqu'un d'autre!, commença-t-elle en déroulant le rouleau D.

Naruto _O_O_ : VOUS AVEZ PAS FAIT SA!?!

Tusnade _en haussant le ton_: SILENCE! Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai un autre mission pour toi et Sakura, continua-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux. Ce matin un jeune enfant a faillit mourir a cause d'un certain champignon cueillie près de konoha. Il est très dangereux d'après les médecins et par ma propre constatation. La mission est d'aller faire un inventaire de tout les champignons près de konoha et d'en cueillir de chaque sorte qu'on puisse les identifier et faire des recherches dessus pour ainsi éviter une autre fois un drame qui aurait pu tourner mal.

Naruto/Sakura _O_O_: NANI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????

Tsunade : Maintenant sortez.

Sakura _outrée _: mais pourquoi moi aussi?!

Tsunade : Par précaution, on sait jamais avec lui et aussi parce que avec toi la mission ira plus vite. Je ne veux plus rien entendre la, sortez.

* * *

Maraa: comment vous trouvez? =D ok ok je sais l'action va arriver bientôt

Naruto _fâcher _: MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MISSION RIDICULE ?!

Sakura _U_u"_ : pourquoi moi ?...

Yuna _air sadique_: LOL c'est mon idée!!! attend que je disent mes autres idées a maara muahahahaha

Tous _O_o_ : ...

Amy : elle fait peur comme sa non?

Yuna _qui arrête de rire _: c'est pas tout d'être sadique mais maara....

Maraa presser soudainement _^^" _: euhhhhh reviews svp?


End file.
